World War II (Na'kuhl timeline)
World War II was a conflict in an an alternate timeline created as part of the Temporal War. The war also existed in the original timeline, but with significant differences. Origins The conflict was set in an alternate timeline which was believed to have originated when temporal agent from an unknown faction of the Temporal Cold War appeared on Earth in the year 1916 and assassinated Vladimir Lenin. As a result, Russia never turned to Communism, which caused Adolf Hitler to never consider it a threat. When the Temporal cold war devolved into a Temporal War, a faction known as the Na'kuhl became trapped on Earth in this timeline, a few years before 1944. Their goal became to build a temporal conduit through which to return to their time, and for that purpose decided to align with Nazi Germany. They supplied the Nazis with advanced weapons, in exchange for resources to build their time machine. As part of the alliance, the Na'kuhl were required to take an oath to defend Germany. German conquest Without a Russian threat, Germany was able to focus on the west. France, Belgium and the Netherlands fell, and then England. Winston Churchill seemingly escaped, as by 1944 he was giving radio speeches boosting British morale. Germany also attacked Russia at some point, and while Russian forces were not completely defeated, the Nazi's managed to capture Moscow. Further battlefields included Africa and the Pacific. American forces were active in the Pacific, though by 1944 the war was not going well for them on that front. At some point before that year, the US Navy aircraft carrier Enterprise was sunk. Alicia Travers later asked Jonathan Archer if he had someone managed to escape Enterprise, prior to it's destruction. ( ) The forces opposing Germany were called the Allies. Conquest and occupation of the United States ]] Main article: Nazi occupation of the United States After the conquest of England, German forces invaded and took the eastern United States. New York City was captured, with people fleeing Manhattan as tanks rolled up Flatbush Avenue, eventually spreading into Manhattan. The President vowed to persevere, but soon thereafter Washington DC was evacuated, and then occupied. A resistance movement sprung up, finding members among Irish gangs, dockworkers, coloreds, and even "broads". The German occupation was oppressive, with colored music being banned and severe rations placed on meat. In response to actions by the American Resistance, the occupiers placed further restrictions onto the rations, blaming the actions of the resistance. Nonetheless, German propaganda called for a "prosperous alliance" between Germany and America. Situation in 1944 By 1944, German forces held significant parts of Europe and North America, including the cities of Washington, DC and Moscow. However, while no one had expressed this to the Fuhrer, there was a widespread belief in the military that Germany has advanced too far, too quickly. There had been setbacks in Africa, and the Russians had been attempting to retake Moscow. In the United States, the resistance was growing and starting to become more organized, with German intelligence suggesting five thousand resistance fighters in the New York City region alone. That year, American and German forces battled in Virginia and Ohio. The situation became such that German lines were dangerously thin, and supply routes under constant attack from resistance fighters. Americans ultimately launched a counter attack,started by three American divisions crossed the Ohio River, and two more started to move on Washington from the South. Resolution After Enterprise destroyed the Xindi superweapon, the ship was somehow unable to contact Starfleet Command, and it was soon discovered that it was stranded in this timeline. Enterprise captain Jonathan Archer meanwhile had been captured as a German POW. He was rescued by the resistance, initially mistaking him for a survivor from the aircraft carrier Enterprise. When a man named Sal explained the situation, Archer decided to get involved. He discovered the presence of the Na'kuhl, and then the existence of the temporal conduit. Enterprise entered the planet's atmosphere to destroy the facility, which resulted in the negation of the timeline. ( ) Category:Earth Category:Conflicts